1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a tape spindle, and more particularly, to a tape spindle suitable for holding tape rolls of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tape spindle 1 for pivotally configuring on a tape dispenser, wherein the tape spindle 1 comprises a first holding portion 11, a second holding portion 13, and a shaft 15, and the first holding portion 11 comprises an opening 112 so that a tape roll T1 held on the second holding portion 13 may move with the rotation of the shaft 15 coaxially penetrating the first holding portion 11 and the second holding portion 13, and an operating section of the tape roll T1 may be extended from the second holding portion 13 through the opening 112 of the first holding portion 11 to reach a cutter of the tape dispenser.
However, it may be seen from the structural characteristics of the conventional tape spindle 1 that when the user operates with the tape roll T1 of different sizes, the tape roll T1 held on the second holding portion 13 moves with the rotation of the shaft 15 since the first holding portion 11 and the second holding portion 13 of the tape spindle 1 are coaxially penetrated, and the first holding portion 11 that is originally distanced from the tape roll T1 gradually moves toward the tape roll T1 due to inertia until it contacts with the tape roll T1; therefore, the smoothness of pulling the tape roll T1 and the operating effect are less than satisfactory, and further consequently result in the inconvenience of the usage of the tape dispenser. In view of this, improvements are urgently required.